The present invention relates in general to plastic films. More particularly, the present invention relates to plastic films that incorporate particles in which an oxidizing agent is encapsulated to ensure degradation of the plastic film in an anaerobic environment, such as a landfill. The present invention also relates to a method for producing such plastic films, as well as to articles of manufacture employing such plastic films.